A road full of lies
by NymeriaVelaryon
Summary: Esta es la historia de Elizabeth Silverway, una pequeña niña que vive en el distrito 12 junto a su madre. Aparentemente su vida es totalmente normal pero a partir de un suceso todas las cosas se derrumban y dan un cambio de 360º. Mentiras, dolor, alegría y amor habrá a lo largo de su vida. Los emplazamientos y algunos de los personajes son totalmente de Suzanne Collins.
1. La partida de su madre

Elizabeth era una pequeña niña de ocho años pelirroja y con pecas, de ojos azules y algo alta para su edad. Vivía en la Veta, en el distrito 12, junto a su madre que también era pelirroja igual que ella. No era una chica como las que había por la Veta, su madre y ella eran distintas a todas las demás personas que había visto por el momento y siempre se había preguntado por qué era diferente pero su madre no sabía responderle o no quería responderle esa pregunta.

Jugaba con un trapo anudado que hacía como de muñeca en la cama que compartía con su madre cuando de repente escuchó a su madre gritar tras abrirse la puerta. Ella corrió a ver qué pasaba y vio que había dos agentes de la paz aguantando a su madre.

-¡Mamá! –es lo único que pudo decir antes de que otro agente la agarrara a ella de los brazos.

-¡Suelte a mi hija! Ella no tiene nada que ver…-dijo mientras lloraba- Por favor…-sacaron a su madre de su casa.

El agente la soltó con brusquedad mientras salía a grandes zancadas de su casa. Lloraba porque estaba asustada, se habían llevado a su madre no sabía dónde unos agentes que ella no acostumbraba a ver por el distrito y estaba sola en esos momentos. Como pudo se levantó y se secó las lágrimas que le caían por las mejillas, se iba a ir tras ellos pero antes de que pudiera vio a otro agente de la paz entrar en su casa, retrocedió asustada hasta la pared. El agente al ver lo asustada que estaba se quitó el casco dejando ver su rostro.

-Elisa soy yo…-alargó la mano el hombre para que la cogiera y se acercara. Era un hombre de unos treinta años, con los ojos de color gris y el pelo de color negro.- Confía en mí, te voy a llevar a un sitio seguro…

Elizabeth se acercó al hombre corriendo y se abrazó a él llorando, el hombre la abrazó y la cogió en brazos mientras la sacaba de su casa y salían a la calle en la que estaba todo el mundo observando con atención lo que pasaba.

Y allí, en los brazos de ese agente se durmió mientras lloraba por su madre.


	2. El orfanato

Despertó horas después, encima de un sofá de color rojo y con unos pequeños cojines del mismo color debajo de su cabeza. Elisa se incorporó poco a poco en el sofá, no sabía cuántas horas llevaba allí tumbada, no sabía si habían sido horas o días. Eso no le importaba mucho ahora mismo.

-Por fin has despertado… -Dijo el vigilante, aquel que la llevó en brazos mientras la sacaba de su casa.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevo durmiendo? –Consiguió sentarse en el sofá, mirando al hombre. Se le veía algo desmejorado, una incipiente barba parecía asomar por su cara.

-Unas ocho horas, pequeña… -Él le acercaba a ella una taza con una especie de sopa en su interior, la cual Elisa no rechazó ya que estaba hambrienta.

-Ahora tendré que ir a ese sitio… ¿Verdad? –Preguntaba mientras cogía la taza y le daba un pequeño trago. Ella preguntaba por el orfanato del distrito, no le gustaba nada ese sitio y su madre le contaba cosas terribles de aquel sitio.

-Sí, tendrás que ir allí… -Suspiró- Elisa, yo te ayudaré en lo que pueda pero teniendo cuidado, no quiero acabar mal y que tú acabes peor por haber recibido mi ayuda…

Ella asintió, bebiendo el contenido de la taza dando dos tragos más. Le devolvió la taza al vigilante, agradeciéndosela con una sonrisa.

-Vamos antes de que sea más tarde y sea peor… -Con la cabeza agachada Elisa andaba hacia la puerta.

-Vale, lo que prefieras…-Él anduvo detrás de ella todo el camino, asegurándose de que llegaba bien hasta el orfanato.

El orfanato no era un edificio muy bonito, todo lo contrario. Tenía un aspecto pésimo, algunas ventanas estaban rotas y la madera que cubría algunas partes del edificio se veía por algunos lados rota.

-Ya llegamos… -Al llegar ante la puerta el vigilante llamó con suavidad a la puerta. Parecía que si le daba más fuerte se podría caer y partirse en pedazos pequeños.

La puerta se abrió, con un gran chirrido, dejando ver a una mujer que vestía un vestido de color negro. La mujer no era muy alta, tenía el cabello negro y la piel blanca, era delgada aunque si veías sus piernas estaba casi en los huesos.

-Vengo a traer a otra chica… A su madre se la han llevado y no tiene más familia.

La mujer asiente, cogiendo del brazo a Elisa para meterla dentro del edificio.

-Gracias. –Le espetó la mujer al vigilante antes de cerrarle la puerta en las narices. Se volvió hacia Elisa y comenzó a hablar sin esperar respuesta.- Tenemos normas que deberás cumplir. Primero, si no cumples ningunas de las tareas que te mandamos, sufrirás un castigo. Segundo, deberás respetar a tus compañeros y no hacer que se sientan inferiores. Aquí todos son iguales. –Aún por el brazo cogida, lleva a Elisa hasta la habitación en la que se encuentran todos los demás niños del orfanato- Y tercero, nada de escapar o será peor…

Tras decir estas palabras la mujer se marcha, soltando a Elisa delante de todos aquellos niños, que eran de apariencia física muy diferente a la de ella. Casi todos eran morenos o tenían el pelo algo más claro y de ojos oscuros.

Tres chicas, a cada cual más fea, se acercaban a Elisa con una sonrisa un tanto extraña. Eran castañas de ojos marrones, vestían unas ropas un tanto sucias y se veía que por los brazos tenían algún que otro cardenal.

-Así que pelirroja, ¿eh? –Decía la más grande de las tres mientras tocaba el pelo de Elisa.

-Con pecas…-La mediana pasaba su pulgar por la mejilla de Elisa, con brusquedad, haciendo que se tornara rojo.

-Y de ojos azules… -La pequeña sin miramientos le metía a Elisa un dedo en el ojo.

-¡Auch! –Ella se quejó, cerrando su ojo y dando un paso hacia atrás para apartarse de ellas.

-Uy, le has hecho daño… -La mayor negaba con la cabeza- Creo que no el suficiente…

La mayor tiró de su pelo con fuerza mientras que la mediana le asentaba en la mejilla derecha un puñetazo, no muy fuerte ya que no tenía mucha fuerza. La pequeña de todas que tras acabar sus hermanas se acercó a Elisa y la empujó contra la pared, acorralándola.

-Vamos a jugar, pelirroja…

Una sonrisa se dibujó en cada una de ellas pero no era una sonrisa normal, sino una sonrisa con un toque de maldad. Le iban a hacer daño, eso estaba seguro y Elisa no lo entendía. ¿Le iban a pegar por ser diferente físicamente? ¿Por tener un color de ojos incomparable al de los demás? ¿Por tener pecas? Eso Elisa no lo entendía, no entraba en su cabeza que aquellas tres chicas iban a pegarle por aquello.

Un golpe, un solo golpe en el estómago bastó para que Elisa cayera al suelo de rodillas, llorando. Las chicas no pararon, la levantaron del suelo cogiéndola del pelo y pegándola de nuevo en la pared. Esta vez la pequeña y la mediana aguantaban a Elisa mientras la mayor le pegaba sin cesar en el estómago y en la cara.

Cuando Elisa se desmayó las chicas pararon y la dejaron allí tirada, en la esquina de la habitación, para irse con los demás a charlar o lo que era parecido, a amenazarles. Sangraba por nariz y labio, ambas estaban rotas.

La mujer que llevaba el orfanato entró en la habitación y vio a Elisa así, corrió hacia ella y la sostuvo en brazos para sacarla de allí. Miró a las tres hermanas, sabía que habían sido ellas, como siempre.

-Ustedes tres vais a ser castigadas…

Aquello no les hizo gracia a ninguna y en cuanto Elisa estuviera despierta, pagaría por eso…


	3. Era por la tarde

Era por la tarde, alrededor de las seis de la tarde cuando Elisa corría por las calles de la Veta para ir hacia la casa del vigilante, aquel que se hizo su amigo y empezó a ayudarla a pesar de ir en contra de las normas. Hacía ya un mes que su madre había partido y ella intentaba no llorar mucho cada noche en el orfanato, más que nada porque si la oían llorar algunos empezarían a pegarle y a perseguirla por la habitación.

-¡Elisa, cuidado! –Decía un hombre que casi se caía al ver a la pelirroja correr muy cerca de él.

-¡Lo siento! –Gritó ella, al mismo tiempo que saltaba un banco.

Llegó ante la casa, después de un rato corriendo, y llamó a la puerta. La casa no era muy diferente a la que ella tenía en la Veta con su madre, aunque sí un poco mejor construida y de unos materiales más resistentes. Llamó, con suavidad, a la puerta con su puño cerrado. Se separó para esperar a que le abrieran y cuando lo hizo ella pudo ver al vigilante, sonriéndole.

-Elisa, hola. –Él se agachó, para darle un abrazo.-Pasa, debo contarte una cosa…

-Claro… -Ella entró y se sentó en el gran sofá que ocupaba casi todo el salón. Era rojo y muy cómodo, con dos cojines a juego.- ¿Qué pasa?

-Mira, Elisa… Snow me manda lejos de aquí, tengo que marcharme al dos.

Ella se quedó callada, no sabía qué decir. Él era un amigo, un amigo que la había ayudado mucho y ahora, a su pesar, se tenía que marchar de su lado al igual que hizo su madre.

-Quiero que te fijes bien en estos papeles, ¿vale? –Decía al mismo tiempo que le enseñaba a ella una carpeta de color marrón claro, con varias hojas dentro.- Quiero que cuando tengas más edad, leas estos papeles y que no dejes que nadie los coja, que nadie más los lea… ¿Entendido? –Ella asentía, con energía- Bien, los esconderé en esta casa, en la tabla que hay suelta debajo de mi cama. –Él se levantaba y le hacía un gesto a ella para que lo siguiera.- Asegúrate de que no desaparecen, ¿vale?

-Vale... ¿Pero por qué no te las llevas? -Elisa era muy preguntona, muy curiosa pero a veces se pasaba o preguntaba de más.

-No puedo, si lo llevara conmigo tendría graves problemas… -Se agachaba debajo de su cama y levantaba una tabla del suelo. Metía los papeles en el pequeño hueco que había y volvía a taparlo.- Ahora que sabes dónde están, estoy más tranquilo… -Se volvió hacia ella y la abrazó.- Sabes qué debes hacer…

-Lo sé. –Fue lo único que dijo, abrazándole de vuelta. No le gustaba la idea de que se marchara y mucho menos de verse sola.

-Debes defenderte de esas chicas, ¿vale? Intenta darle donde más les duele, fíjate en sus puntos débiles y asienta el mejor golpe que puedas ahí. –Él le levantaba la barbilla a ella para que le mirara.

-Pero son tres…

-Tres idiotas que no igualan la inteligencia que tienes y menos aún la belleza que posees. –Él sonreía para darle esperanzas a ella, sabía que iba a pasarlo mal y que en mucho tiempo no sabría cómo librarse de ellas.- Puedes con ellas, lo sabes. Te he enseñado algunas cosas así que aprovecha esos conocimientos…

-Lo haré. –Asintió, decidida.

El vigilante se separó de ella del todo tras darle un beso en la mejilla y acariciarla un poco. Suspiró y fue a por su maleta, que estaba en la entrada, para marcharse de allí ya. No podía estar más tiempo junto a ella, no podía quedarse allí porque hacía que ella corriera peligro. Volvió la vista a Elisa, para decir sus últimas palabras.

-Adiós, Elisa… Cuídate, no te olvides de mí…

-Cuídate tú también…

Mientras él se marchaba Elisa no se movía del sitio, viendo como otra persona a la que había querido se marchaba. Sí, era verdad, es un vigilante y no puede tener familia pero era el único que se había preocupado por ella desde que su madre se había ido y ahora estaba sola, teniendo que aguantar a esas personas tan odiosas del orfanato…

Tras un rato allí, recogiendo algunas cosas y escondiéndolas con los papeles, fue hacia el orfanato en donde como cada día la esperaban las tres chicas pero esta vez fue más lista que ellas y se libró de la paliza, pero no del castigo que le daría la mujer que llevaba en lugar.

Tendría que ser más lista a partir de ahora para poder librarse de cada una de las personas que querían pegarle, de cada una de las personas que querían hacerle algún mal… Tendría que valerse por sí misma, tendría que convertirse en una mujer y dejar de lado ser una niña y nunca ser una adolescente… Tenía que sobrevivir y debía hacer sacrificios…


End file.
